


I'll Give You The Moon

by kogimika53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, backgroundkyouhabaforliketwoseconds, fluffyrelationship, halfsongficisuppose?, impromptu, nosmutjustfluff!!, writtenwhilehighonmilk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogimika53/pseuds/kogimika53
Summary: "No, I'm not going to sing your stupid song with you," he said exasperatedly, promptly turning his back upon him."But Iwa-chan, this is a song for lovers! And I know full well that you know the lyrics!" Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, slouching over and shoving his face into Iwaizumi's, his brown eyes at their largest as he assuming the expression that he knew Iwaizumi could never resist."And you know that we're apart, the August moon is casting shadows on the wall," he finally grumbled out, "but rest assured your heart's still beatingand you shouldn't be scared at all. There, I've done it. For, like, the sixth time this day. How fucking obsessed with this song are you anyway? I know it's like - a song about the moon and stars and space but still - ""The concept of space and extraterrestrial beings is a masterpiece rivalled by none in all its glory and splendour, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied in a mock-pompous voice, drawing himself to his full height and sticking his nose loftily in the air. "I wouldn't expect a pea-brained rock like you to fully comprehend the beauty and intricacy to its lavish theories and literary implications."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a chapter for a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction that I wrote like two years ago, but I felt that the stargazing aspect to this fic actually kind of suited Oikawa (considering that fact the fanfiction portrays him as a hoe for space and he's most definitely the kind of person who believes the FBI is hiding info on extraterrestrial beings PLUS the anime gives Minikawa an alien symbol on his shirt so) so I changed the names, the situation so that it suited the Seijoh universe instead of a vampire mansion and the song - since like the song I used in the DL fanfiction was Scarborough Fair whichis about this angsty woman who's like "oh do the impossible and you can love me again but you'll never get me cos the task is impossible BITCH so you never gonna get be back BLEURGH"
> 
> Also I apologise for the OOC-ness that Iwaizumi is portrayed with in this fic! As does a sizable fraction of the fandom, I headcanon Iwaizumi as a closet romanticist and the type of lover whose love is like tough love but he will eventually give in to whatever his significant other wants
> 
> Finally, this isn't exactly a songfic? In addition, I'm crap at writing songfics and I can't spread the lyrics evenly out so there's like a chunk at the beginning and another chunk at the end eeeeeee but I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. I haven't edited it completely yet so if there are any mistakes please leave a comment!

" _I know that you've had trouble sleeping in the dark,_ " Oikawa sang as he changed out of his sweaty uniform and packed it into a plastic bag, " _your eyes are staring at the ceiling -_ "

He stopped and turned to Iwaizumi expectantly, eyes wide and shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Iwaizumi, who was in the middle of wrestling off his shirt with Oikawa, pulled a face (albeit a deadpan one) and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"No, I'm not going to sing your stupid song with you," he said exasperatedly, promptly turning his back upon him.

"But Iwa-chan, this is a song for lovers! And I know full well that you know the lyrics!" Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, slouching over and shoving his face into Iwaizumi's, his brown eyes at their largest as he assumed the expression that he knew Iwaizumi could never resist.

" _A_ _nd you know that we're apart, the August moon is casting shadows on the wall,_ " he finally grumbled out, " _but rest assured your heart's still beating_  
_and you shouldn't be scared at all._ There, I've done it. For, like, the sixth time this day. How fucking obsessed with this song  _are_ you anyway? I know it's like - a song about the moon and stars and space but still - "

"The concept of space and extraterrestrial beings is a masterpiece rivalled by none in all its glory and splendour, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied in a mock-pompous voice, drawing himself to his full height and sticking his nose loftily in the air. "I wouldn't expect a pea-brained rock like you to fully comprehend the beauty and intricacy to its lavish theories and literary implications."

"You piece of shit - "

"What're you so chirpy for?" Hanamaki asked, sauntering in from behind them, a towel wrapped around his neck and wetting his bare chest.

"Oikawa has, against my free will, forcibly inscribed the lyrics of  _I'll Give You The Moon_  into my very mind and soul," Iwaizumi replied, pointedly ignoring Oikawa's indignant "Iwa-chan!", "and I swear to god if I hear ' _sleeping in the dark_ '  _one_ more time - "

"And you say you can't sing," Matsukawa muttered as he appeared behind Hanamaki. "Such lies. Such deceit. My entire existence has been nothing more than a lie. If an unstoppable force were to meet an immovable object what were to happen - "

"What does that last bit even have to do with the situation?" Oikawa screeched, attracting the attention of several of the first-years and Kyoutani's (very unamused) face poking through the doorway to identify the source of the ungodly noise.

"Well, have fun singing." Hanamaki shrugged and proceeded towards his own locker, twisting the lock to open it and change into his clothes. All the while he did so, he talked loudly about memes he had found on the Internet and snapped a new selfie for his Snapchat Streak with Matsukawa ( _"Hanamaki is it really necessary to send Matsukawa a selfie considering that he's in the same room as you, let alone_ three _goddamn metres behind you?"_ ), rambling about practice just now, how he had walked in on Yahaba and Kyoutani in a heated make-out session and how he was scarred for life ( _"please Makki as if you're innocent"_ ), and it was a whole twenty minutes before he was finally out of the room in his t-shirt and shorts, chattering contentedly with Matsukawa, who, during the twenty minutes of bitching and memeing, had been the only genuinely-amused inhabitant of the locker room.

"They're finally gone," Iwaizumi breathed, sliding down the locker doors and plopping down on the floor. "God, my head hurts."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Oikawa teased, and yelped as he narrowly evaded the hefty bag that was sent whizzing his way, only for it to crash into the wall behind him.

"But hey," he continued in a more serious tone, after the shock of nearly being walloped by a giant bag had worn off, "not that I hate volleyball -  but I can't wait for the day when we step down and get to go home earlier after school. Honestly - sometimes I feel as if volleyball takes up so much of our time - and we never get to properly relax, or go on dates or spend time - or anything." He reached behind him and grasped the strap of Iwaizumi's bag with his foot, before kicking it over to him.

"Sometimes," he added, "I feel as if - I feel as if my life has, like, no chill. I'm volleyball captain, so my teammates depend on me. I'm class representative, so there's also the class administrative stuff, and taking charge of the class when the teachers aren't around - and then there're my studies, and I've been getting straight As so far so teachers probably expect me to maintain these standards. And, Iwa-chan - I just - "

"It's a good night to observe the stars," Iwaizumi cut in. 

"What?"

"You said we haven't had enough time to go on dates or properly relax," he said impatiently, as if he expected Oikawa to know what he meant without having to explain anything. "Pack your things, we're going stargazing. You're coming over for dinner, aren't you?"

The baffled expression on Oikawa's face slowly faded away, and a smile spread over his face.

"Sounds good." He quickly stuffed the last of his clothes into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, moving to Iwaizumi's side as the two of them turned off the lights and locked up the doors. As they strolled down the path, Iwaizumi's fingers poked their way through the gaps between Oikawa's, and he laced them together, swinging their arms.

"Stop swinging your arms so much," Iwaizumi muttered.

"But this is how I swing my arms!"

"Not my problem." He never let go of his hands, though, and they continued down the path in silence. Oikawa looked up at the sky, gazing up at the moon. It was a full, silvery orb against the indigo night sky, bright stars peppered here and there so that the sky looked like some beautifully-woven, intricately-patterned carpet. It wasn't until Iwaizumi came to a stop that he realised that they were in a clearing. 

It was a small patch of land isolated from the rest of the park, nearer to the ocean. As they sat at the edge of a small cliff, Oikawa could hear the faint lulling of the waves gently rubbing against each other in the distance. He could hear the crickets and cicadas chirping, and a few fireflies flitted about them, their glows dancing specks in the dark.

"The sky is clear tonight," he replied. "I thought you'd like to come out here to stargaze together. After all - it's where we first got together."

Oikawa blushed, recalling the fateful day two years ago when he and Iwaizumi had fallen out and inadvertently, accidentally-not-so-accidentally confessed to each other at this very spot.

"It seems like so long ago," he answered softly, "that we were younger, more carefree, and when we had our, and I quote Makki, 'daily nightly trysts'."

"Don't quote that pink-haired bastard at a time like this," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Do you still remember when we fell out that day?" Oikawa continued. "There was this girl who confessed to you - Moka-chan, was it? - and I misinterpreted your rejection and didn't talk to you for ages?"

"What a prick you were," Iwaizumi teased, nudging his shoulder.

"Iwa-chan!"

"I stand corrected - what a prick you  _are_."

"Don't tease me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, "I was really scared when I blurted out that I liked you, you know! I was afraid I'd lost you that day!"

"I was afraid _I'd_ lost _you_ that day." Hearing Iwaizumi's words, Oikawa blushed, and turned away.

"Don't - suddenly say something so cheesy like that, Iwa-chan," he mumbled embarrassedly.

"But it's true." Oikawa turned even redder and cast his eyes downwards.

"To be fair," Iwaizumi continued, taking Oikawa's hand within his own, "if going through all that sexual tension again meant loving you like now, I'd gladly bear the pain a thousand times over for you. I wouldn't exchange you for anything in the world at all." His dark-green eyes were serious and held none of the embarrassment that he would normally have displayed whenever Oikawa flirted with him.

"I wouldn't either," Oikawa mumbled softly. He lay down on the grass on her back and motioned for Iwaizumi to do the same, stretching his hand out at the sky.

"I see Scorpio," he murmured, tracing a scorpion, "and there I see Sagittarius and Cancer." He drew a centaur with a bow and arrow and a crab respectively.

"And there's Sirius, the dog star," Iwaizumi added, pointing it out, "the brightest star in the universe. I see Pisces and Orion too." He traced the constellations in the sky as he named them.

"Then, there's the moon." He pointed at the silvery orb in the sky shining down upon them. "By day, the sun lights up our day and grants us the gift of sight - to discover and learn new things each day. And by night - "

"The moon rises as the sun sleeps," Oikawa continued, "for she watches over the children sleeping, the forsaken weeping, the lovers trysting, and _is_. She illuminates the night when the sun cannot, a reminder that even when the sun sets, there is still light."

"And when the moon sleeps, then the sun wakes, and so continues the never-ending cycle," Iwaizumi murmured. He turned his head to gaze at Oikawa lovingly. "And so the days pass, as we rest in one another's arms, day after day, night after night, forever bound to one another, never to be separated."

They smiled at each other, not caring that they had just come up with possibly the sappiest love poem in their fourteen years of friendship.

 _"I know that you've had trouble sleeping in the dark_  
_your eyes are starring at the ceiling_  
_And you know that we're apart_  
_the August moon is casting shadows on the wall_  
_but rest assured your heart's still beating_  
_and you shouldn't be scared at all"_

It was times likes this that Oikawa felt glad that he was the only one to ever see this side of Iwaizumi. His soothing tones never ceased to calm her whenever he sang.

 _"Oh, I know that we all make mistakes_  
_I'm trying so hard to undo the ones I've made_  
_I promise you that I will never break your heart again_  
_one day soon we'll become closer than we've ever been_  
_so close your eyes and drift away into those dreams_  
_just know tonight, I'll sing you to sleep_

 _"The smell of coffee and the sunlight on your face_  
_The birds are chirping at the morning_  
_just to make sure you're awake_  
_You rub your eyes and make yourself get out of bed_  
_you have the strength to face the day_  
_because you always look ahead_

 _"Oh, I know that we all make mistakes_  
_You're trying so hard to undo the ones you've made_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_and fall asleep_  
_I hope that you have_  
_the sweetest dreams"_

Oikawa had always loved the song, for its soothing melody, the reassuring words that comforted him through the dark times and reminded him that even in the night the stars and moon were there for him. It was so - Hajime-ish - and the song reminded him so much of his boyfriend. He reveled in the deep, soothing tones of Iwaizumi's baritone voice, and when he had finished, he too repeated the song.

 _"I know that you've had trouble sleeping in the dark_  
_your eyes are starring at the ceiling_  
_And you know that we're apart_  
_the August moon is casting shadows on the wall_  
_but rest assured your heart's still beating_  
_and you shouldn't be scared at all"_

 _Oh, I know that we all make mistakes_  
_I'm trying so hard to undo the ones I've made_  
_I promise you that I will never break your heart again_  
_one day soon we'll become closer than we've ever been_  
_so close your eyes and drift away into those dreams_  
_just know tonight, I'll sing you to sleep_

 _"The smell of coffee and the sunlight on your face_  
_The birds are chirping at the morning_  
_just to make sure you're awake_  
_You rub your eyes and make yourself get out of bed_  
_you have the strength to face the day_  
_because you always look ahead"_

Iwaizumi and Oikawa gazed into each other's eyes and shifted closer together, whispering,

 _"Oh, I know that we all make mistakes_  
_You're trying so hard to undo the ones you've made_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_and fall asleep_  
_I hope that you have_  
_the sweetest dreams"_

As the last notes faded away, a cloud drifted across the moon briefly, but when it passed, the moon shone her rays down upon the young couple by the cliff on the grass, lips connected and fingers interlocked with one another.

 

 _"Oh, I know that we all make mistakes_  
_You're trying so hard to undo the ones you've made_  
_Just close your eyes_  
_and fall asleep_  
_I hope that you have_  
_the sweetest dreams"_

 _\- I'll Give You The Moon_ by  _Sail By The Stars_

**Author's Note:**

> My kettle is screaming like my dead dead soul inside me and it's midnight over here
> 
> But yeah this marks the first fic I'll post on ao3! It probably won't get many hits but for those of you who have made it this far, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfic <3 Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so if you have any feedback feel free to drop a comment below and if you liked it I'd really appreciate a kudos! Thanks!
> 
> \- kogimika53


End file.
